


My King (Freo/Fraleo/Valzhang)

by mynameisdrella



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fraleo, Frank is a Knight, Historically incorrect, Kissing, Leo is a Prince, M/M, Royalty, The Heroes of Olympus, freo, non Canon, this is kinda all over the place, valzhang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisdrella/pseuds/mynameisdrella
Summary: Frank is Prince Leo’s Knight. They didn’t like eachother in the beginning, but when the years pass, feelings change.





	My King (Freo/Fraleo/Valzhang)

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda all over the place, and there is a 10 year age gap between Leo and Frank. But, they are both consenting adults in this. Leo is 22 and Frank is 32, just to clarify how old they are in the end. I’m sure there are some spelling mistakes, among other things, so I’m sorry if I missed those. Oh, and this is very historically incorrect as well but hey, they get together and kiss so who really cares, right? :) nevertheless I hope you enjoy!

When Leo wa eight years old, he was assigned a guard. When he was seventeen, his guard died. He received a new one as well, but in another situation where Leo was attacked, this guard died too. This made Leo’s father, the King, decide to take further measures to ensure his son’s safety. The king then decided to assign a Knight to guard Leo, he chose his best Knight, Frank Zhang. 

 

Frank Zhang was twenty seven years old (at that time), a wall of muscle, and stood at six feet and three inches. Frank Zhang was the Kingdom’s best Knight at hand-to-hand combat, but he was also a master of strategy and could use any weapon with great skill. The King knew that no one else was more perfect for the job of protecting his son, so he prayed the two got along. They didn’t get along.

 

Frank thought Leo was too immature and Leo thought Frank was too serious and brooding. They argued all the time but despite that, Frank knew he would protect Leo until his dying day, whether he was ordered by the King to do so, or not. Leo also knew that he would help Frank with anything he could and it had nothing to do with his father telling him to treat Frank well because he was Leo’s protector. They both cared about each other but never expressed it verbally, and they both thought the other hated them, however, what they felt for each other was nowhere near hate. Neither would admit it though.

 

ЖЖЖЖ

 

Five years passed in a blur and Leo ran through the woods gleefully. He had asked the guards to come ‘hunt’ him in the woods and he was taking advantage of the head start they had granted him. Leo always liked to play games like this and it was a test to himself in case Frank ever fell in battle and Leo needed to find a safe place to run to and hide in. Leo giggled as he heard the horn that marked the start of the “Leo Hunt” and he dashed behind a tall tree to a smaller one behind it. He had every intention of hiding in it, and quickly climbed it, hiding high up in the branches. It was only seconds later it seemed when he heard the crunching of leaves and twigs underfoot, letting him know the guards and knights were close to his hiding spot. 

 

When he looked down through the branches, he saw three guards pass beneath his tree and he hurled pine cones at each, hitting one on the shoulder and two on their forearms. The rules of the game stated that if Leo hit them with a pine cone before they could catch him, they were out and weren’t allowed to tell the others where they had seen Leo. This made it as if Leo killed them and the dead couldn’t reveal his locations to the remaining enemies that searched for him. The guards groaned and quickly left, not even bothering to look for where Leo had been hiding, knowing that others would come soon when they saw the three men leaving his direction, Leo got out of the tree and started to look for another hiding place. 

 

Leo quietly hurried to where he heard a river ahead of him and felt tempted to swim in it for fun when he saw the rushing clear water. He thought of the task at hand and decided to get close to the edge of the river and see if he could cross and hide on the opposite side. When he got down to the edge and was scanning his surroundings, he noticed a little alcove in the dirt that was on his side of the river. He climbed the small dirt hill and hid in the alcove, no one coming front the direction he had come from would be able to spot him. It was an hour later before someone jumped off the alcove and headed toward the river. Leo pulled out a pine cone with the intention of aiming but saw four other men follow the first one that had come off the top of the alcove. 

 

Leo almost panicked but then saw something curious that he didn’t think had ever happened before. From behind some big boulders by the river, five pine cones were hurled one by one and hit the five men that had come down to the river together. Leo didn’t know what to think, he didn’t know who it was but he also knew the men thought it was him. The group of five left and didn’t see Leo and Leo felt very tempted to go and see who was cheating for him and why. Leo decided to wait and see if they’d leave their hiding place first and he could spot them. A while of waiting later and the person did leave, Leo was shocked to see Frank get on top of the rock and leave the river in the direction Leo(and the men who had been eliminated) had come from. Frank didn’t seem to see Leo because he didn’t even send a glance toward Leo’s direction. 

  
  


Leo didn’t want to follow Frank because it could risk him getting caught by the man himself. After all, whenever Leo didn’t get caught quickly by someone else, he always got caught by Frank.  _ Always _ . Leo was starting to think Frank eliminated the other ‘players’ himself so that he could be the one to catch Leo. Leo decided to just continue as he had before and look for another hiding place. Hours passed by and Leo had eliminated fifteen other men and he was sure he and Frank were the last ones in the ‘game’. 

 

Leo was climbing another tree when he felt a big strong arm wrap around his waist and turn him to face the person the arm belonged to. Leo was met with the handsome face of Frank and his heart started to pound, Frank was eye level with him for once. Leo always had to look up at Frank, but now he was staring at him in the eyes and Frank’s eyes were beautiful. Frank stared right back at Leo and Leo nervously bit his lip, seeing Frank’s eyes following the movement with his eyes. Leo’s cheeks lit up with color and wrapped his arms around Frank’s wide shoulders. Frank gently set Leo down on the ground and smirked at the young prince. 

 

“Gotcha,” Leo glared, his cheeks still on fire. 

 

“I can see that,” Leo pouted and crossed his arms across his chest. He huffed and turned the other way, starting to make his way back to the castle. 

 

“I uh, have Sugar Plum tied to a tree a little ways away.” Having known Frank long enough, Leo knew the elder was offering him a ride on the Knight’s horse. 

 

“Okay, thank you.” Leo said, the pair fell into silence, just walking for a few minutes before coming upon Frank’s horse. Sugar Plum was an all black, tall, stallion and he had been Frank’s horse when he started working for Leo’s father’s kingdom. Leo didn’t know the origin of Sugar Plum’s name, but for a stallion he was a nice and well trained horse. Leo always liked to steal him from Frank whenever he could, even though Leo had plenty of horses to choose from. 

 

Frank untied the reins from the tree and helped Leo into the saddle like he always did. He then climbed onto the back of the horse where there was no saddle left. Leo was feeling brave today, so he decided to try something with his knight. 

 

“Frank, there’s enough room on the saddle for the two of us.” Leo wiggled his butt a little bit forward on the saddle and hoped Frank’s eyes followed the movement. (They didn’t, Frank is a respectful  _ professional _ ,  _ okay _ ). 

 

“Not only is that inappropriate because of your status and my job, but I am huge and take up the entire saddle on my own without you added to it. No matter how small you are, your Highness.” Frank grumbled and Leo knew he was probably rolling his eyes. Frank took the reigns from Leo and Sugar Plum started moving, already knowing his way back to the palace stables. They rode in silence for a few minutes before Leo couldn’t take the silence anymore. 

 

“How come you named Sugar Plum the way you did?” He asked his knight.

 

“When I bought him, he didn’t have a name yet, so when I took him home, I asked my nice to name him and she loves sugar plums so she named him accordingly.” Frank informed him. 

 

“That’s cute,” Leo said, imagining a big burly (younger) Frank letting a little girl name his huge stallion. “How old was she?” 

 

“Six, she’s almost ten now.”

 

“She must be the cutest, being related to you ‘n all,” Leo said. A mini Frank, boy or girl would be the cutest in his opinion. 

 

“I wouldn’t know, I haven’t seen her since I left nearly five years ago.” 

 

“Is it because you’re too busy protecting me and my father won’t let you go see her?”

 

“Yes, but I do write to her when I can. So all is not lost.” 

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t imagine how hard it must be to not be able to visit your loved ones.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, I take great pride in my job, and the pay makes it worth the struggle.” Leo could hear the smile in Frank’s voice as the Knight attempted to lighten the mood. He appreciated that Frank was trying to cheer him up, but Leo didn’t think he deserved it. Leo thought Frank was the one who should have been sad, not the prince. Leo let out a half hearted chuckle and the pair fell into silence once more. 

 

ЖЖЖЖ

 

It was a few days later, full of Leo thinking and begging his father, and finally getting his way. As soon as Leo hugged and thanked his father, he sped away to the stables where he knew Frank would be. Frank liked order- in  _ everything _ \- so Leo knew the Knights schedule by heart. This time of day was when Frank went to the stables to brush, wash, and feed Sugar Plum. 

 

Leo made it to the palace stables in record timing and shouted at his Knight once he entered. 

 

“Frank!” Frank turned, immediately reaching for his sword, obviously thinking Leo was running from danger. But he took his hand off the sword strapped to his side when he saw Leo’s joy filled face. The boy was practically walking on the clouds and Frank’s heart flipped at the prince’s gorgeous smile. 

 

“What’s going on?” Frank asked with a smile. Leo’s joy was contagious and he was feeling excited just because Leo was excited. 

 

“I talkedtomyfatheraboutyourfamilyandhesaidhecanarrangetohavethemmovehereoryoucangoandvisitthemafewtimesamonth- you decide!” Frank glanced about and noticed a few guards watching the two of them.

 

“Pardon me, your highness, I don’t understand what you just said. Would you please repeat it?” Leo knew by the tone in his Knight’s voice, they were being watched. So he changed his tone as well, even though he could talk to Frank however he wanted, being a royal and all. 

 

“I said that, the King has been made aware of your familial situation and he’s giving you the option of moving your family to the city near the palace, or you may visit them a few times a month and still get paid during your absence.” Leo silently led Frank inside the castle, down a few corridors, and into the garden where they were alone. 

 

“Leo… did you ask your father to do that for me?”

 

“Yeah, I thought that taking care of me all the time must get tiring and that getting to see your family would be like a break and a stress reliever.” 

 

“As much as I appreciate what you’re trying to do Leo, I want you to know that you’re not some burden that I need a break from.” He gave Leo a sweet smile, making Leo’s cheeks flush a bit. “The only thing that stresses me out is your bad hiding skills.”

 

“Well maybe you just need to teach me better.” Suddenly the pair were standing very close to each other. With Leo looking up at Frank, and Frank leaning down toward Leo’s face. Frank’s hands twitched at his sides, wanting to wrap around Leo’s small body, to pull him closer until there was no space left between them. He suppressed his urges however, until he felt Leo’s hand stroking his cheek. It was a soft touch that only lasted a few seconds before Leo moved away from him. Frank felt a pang of hurt but it was pushed away with the next words Leo spoke.

 

“Come with me to my chambers.” Frank did as was asked of him and followed Leo to his bedroom. When they arrived, Leo waved off the two guards that usually stayed outside his door. When they left, Leo gestured for Frank to enter the spacious room. Leo closed and locked the door behind him while Frank glanced around the room. The knight had already been in Leo’s room a few times, so it wasn’t really unfamiliar territory he felt the need to survey for long. He turned back to face Leo when the prince tapped his shoulder, Leo looked shy and a bit nervous. Frank was feeling nervous too but he tried to appear calm so that Leo didn’t get stressed from seeing Frank stressed. 

 

Leo stepped closer to Frank before placing his hand on Frank’s cheek once more. He wrapped his other arm around Frank’s neck and gently pulled Frank down toward his face. Leo tiptoed and leaned in to his knight before whispering, as if the whole world might be able hear what he had to say. 

 

“Is this okay?”

“Legally no, but with me, absolutely.” Frank was trying to lighten the mood a little bit. He knew what was coming of course, and he also knew it was illegal. Not only did he want Leo to calm down a tiny bit, but he also wanted to remind Leo that what they were doing was wrong in the eyes of their kingdom and country. Just in case Leo wanted to back out because of his status.

 

“Shh, don’t remind me. I don’t want to think about that yet, just please let me kiss you,” Leo somewhat whined. Frank closed the distance between them, gently pressing his lips against Leo’s. Leo sighed in content and started to move his lips against his knights, Frank kissed him back tentatively. Leo pulled away and glared at the knight with absolutely no malice. It was more of a pout than a glare, to be fair. 

 

“Kiss me properly, Zhang. That’s an order.” Frank rolled his eyes before claiming Leo’s lips once more, this time eagerly kissing the prince who let out soft noises of approval. Leo removed his hand from where it rested against Frank’s face, to grab the knights arm and wrap it around Leo’s thin waist. Soon, the kiss grew more heated and Leo was pulling away to push Frank down onto his soft bed, before climbing on top of him and kissing him again. After a while more of kissing and a small amount of touching each other’s bodies, Frank pushed Leo away. 

 

“Leo, what does this mean to you?”

 

“It means I love you and finally get to kiss you after wanting you since I was nineteen years old.” Leo looked happy to get his confession off his chest as he sat back on his heels and let Frank sit up on the bed. “What does it mean to you?” He asked. 

 

“It means I just committed treason and I don’t care, because I’ve been in love with you for the last two years, and I never want to leave your side.” Leo blushed under Frank’s intense gaze but he was more than pleased with Frank’s answer. “What will become of us? What will we do when the time comes for you to get married?” Frank asked. He feared the answer but he tried to think positively and enjoy the moment. 

 

“I won’t get married. I’ll give up my title, we’ll move to your family’s town and live there. Together. For the rest of our lives.” Leo continued before Frank could bring up the crown and anything else Leo didn’t care about. He took Frank’s large hands in his and looked the elder in the eyes. 

 

“We’ll be equals and you won’t serve me like a slave. We’ll honor each other as husbands and before you even bring up giving up my title, I’ve already taken care of that. My elder cousin, Grant, has been studying for years and preparing to take on the crown. He’s completely ready and willing, I’ve already spoken to my father about it and he’s angry, but he understands.” Leo looked down all of a sudden, seeming a bit sad. “He said I’m not fit to be a king anyway, and although that hurt, I don’t think I’ll ever be ready or fit to be king.” Frank squeezes Leo’s hands and took his chin in his hand, lifting it to make Leo look at him. 

  
“I think, you’ll make an amazing husband Leo, and you already rule my heart, so you’re already  _ My King _ .” 


End file.
